ZSF2/Hero Hikara
Condition *'Pending Points': **'Minor:' 0 **'Mod:' 0 **'Major:' 1 *'Rooms Points:' **0 Minor Item **0 Moderate Item *'Wounds': Skills Attributes *'Endurance:' +20(7/8) *'Agility:' +15 *'Strength:' +9 *'Stamina:' +9 (3/4) *'Athletics:' +8 (1/3) *'Willpower:' +5 (1/2) Combat *'Sword Training:' +31 (1/11) *'Improvisation:' +20 *'Firearm Training:' +12 *'Melee Training:' +9 (2/4) Magic *'Mana:' +11 (3/4) (Colorless Mana) *'Cold Element:' +30 (10 free mana daily) *'Dark Element:' +18 (1/7) (5 free mana daily) *'Discipline; Illusions: '+6 Affinity *'Damien:' +10 *'Atomsk:' +13 *'John:' +5 *'Masaru:' +4 *'Hisao:' +6 *'Smokey:' +6 *'Keu:' +1 *'Shara:' +1 *'Drake:' +7 *'Maxwell:' +1 *'Shrew: '+1 *'Tatsuya: '+1 *'Dogmeat:' +6 *'Kiyo:' +2 *'Tracie:' +4 *'Kaitlyn:' +2 *'Jim: '+4 *'Calistor:' +1 Constructive *'Cooking:' +11 *'First Aid:' +10 *'Teaching:' +2 *'Learning:' +6 (2/3) *'Training: '+6 (0/3) *'Art: '+9 (1/4) *'Horrizontal Tango:' +5 *'Meditation:' +1 Survival *'Looting:' +30 *'Perception:' +15 *'Intuition:' +1 Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Perks Counter Slash *Hero's got a better chance to counter attacks; counter is at 100 - (SwordSkill/2) **Gained: Sword Training +30 Ice Mastery: Freezing Spells *5 mana per attack; When you add a status effect to your Ice spells, they instead slow at 1/3 Lethal, and outright Freeze at 2/3rds lethal **Gained: Cold Element +30 Raven's Eye *Is that a Shiny? you have an eye for quality, and as such, everything you find has a better chance of being higher quality then most people. **Gained: Looting +30 Items *'Wooden Smokey Statue (+)' *'Coin set of some 1800's coins, about 5 of them, they look to be solid gold...' *'ASilver Topez * Quality necklace' **'Painting Spirit:' +5 Art *'Jet encrusted armlet (*+):' **Dark/Electric/Water, 5 mana of each (Recharges 1 mana/element/day), +10 Darkness affinity, +12 stealth Weapons *'Nerf Gun(++):' 245/2/+10; Nerf Darts (x55) *'Bamboo Sword(++):' 70/2/+10; Training Weapon (+1 boost to nat 100's with this weapon) * Improvised Sword: 50/2/+10; Improvised weapon; Jury-rigged (breaks on 5 or lower) * Masaru's Ice Sword (Lightly Enchanted(*) Longsword): 45/2/+10; Cold Shaper: '+10 Cold Magic, Channeled Cold magic uses sword's mana first; 5/5 Mana * 'Mitzi's'' Kodachi'' (short sword) (*): 65/2 (3 at +25 swords)/+15; Dark Shaper: +10 Dark Magic, Channeled Dark magic uses sword's mana first; 5/5 Mana * Hisao's Bowie Knife: 75/3/+0 * Hisao's Improved(++) Taurus PT111: 60/2/+10; 9mm ** Taurus PT111 Magazine: '''12/12 (x3, Two Empty) Armor *(=) Steel Toed Boots:' *'(*) Light Gloves: Insolation:' +5 to resisting ice/fire/weather, +25 if it's just effecting the hands; '''Fireman's Grip:' +5 Grip; Ignore first hand/arm wound a battle; +5 Defense; Smokey's Protection(*): +25 to resisting effects based on inhailation. *'(++)Light armor; Pirate Ninja Jacket:' +20 defense, +5 Sailing, -5 mobility Consumables *' Tools *' Rooms Loot *1 Can of corn(+1 HP) *1 can of beans(+2 HP) *3 units of Scented soap (+5 Morale for 1 battle) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Special Attacks: *Hero's Ice Sword (Using the Jury Rigged Sword as a real one, by improving it with Ice). Costs 2 mana per hit **1d100+67 **Lethality 44, Speed 2, Mana Cost: 4 Tools Other History Extras Character Quotes *"In fact- my uncle was origionally hired to kill my mom, but Dad took it on after seeing her... That- went... Well... He always told me it's not the destination, it's the chase that matters... And if you can find a person who'll keep you chasing them the rest of your life? You've found the one... Which made all those times mom threw knives at dad during breakfast make a lot more sense in retrospect." Achievements TVTropes Category:Characters